


You Saved Me

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Im tired, Jeremy baby, M/M, Michael is a hero boy, i made one of my favorite anime characters make cameo, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy gets trapped in Jake’s house while it’s on fire. Micheal to the rescue!!!!!!!!





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is chapter one and I had to stop before I passed out I made this at one am so yeah here ya go

Jeremy had called his best friend a loser. *Why did I do that?* He thought to himself  
‘あなたはそれが本当であることを知っているので、ジェレミー’ the Squip said in Japanese  
Jeremy groaned and went looking for his phone that he had left upstairs in Jake's parents room when Chloe tried to have sex with him.  
Once he was up their he got his phone and saw a bathroom connected to the bedroom(not the bathroom that Micheal was in). He sat on the toilet and regretted all the things he had done to Micheal. He was deep in thought when he heard screaming from down stairs.  
That’s when he smelled it, smoke. There was a fire. Jeremy was sure of it. He went to open the door, but the moment he touched the handle he screamed in pain. There was a burn mark on that hand. He put the back of his hand on the door to see if it was hot. Sure enough it was very hot. His first bought was if Michael was ok. He didn’t know what to do so he just sat there. The smoke filled the room rapidly. Jeremy could hardly breath. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the door catching fire.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-  
The fire was quickly spreading. Michael ran outside just as it was getting bad. He was getting ready to leave when he heard Christine,”I think Jeremy is still in there!” Micheal looked around to see if he could find Jeremy in the crowd. He wasn’t there. Micheal felt his heart beat become faster. He had to go in he had to find Jeremy. He didn’t care if he had called him a loser, Jeremy was his best friend and it was that Squip that but him up to this. Michael tried to run back in when someone grabbed his arm.  
“You can’t go in, the House is about to fall,” they said. This gave Michael a whole other reason to save Jeremy. He kicked the guy and ran him inside.  
The moment he walked in smoke entered his lungs. He coughed. If the smoke had this effect on him when he just walked in he couldn’t imagine what Jeremy was going through.  
He pushed his way through into the living room. No Jeremy. The kitchen. No Jeremy. He looked in all the rooms down stairs.  
“Please don’t be upstairs,” he said aloud. Not knowing what else to do he walked up the stairs. As he was walking down the hallway he heard coughing coming from one of the rooms. As he headed that way he saw that’s where the fire was most prominent.  
“ god Jeremy please be ok,” he said. He walked in the room he heard the coughing much louder now. It was coming from a side room, the door was completely on fire. Michael breathed in and ran straight into it. He ended up with only a few singed Spots somehow.  
He looked around. He saw Jeremy laying on the ground unconscious. It looked like he had burns on his face, arms, legs. They looked bad like really bad.,”oh god Jer....” He picked up the smaller boy bridal style. Micheal left the room avoiding the flames the best he could. He carefully walked down the stairs able to not to drop Jeremy. When they finally made it out Michael noticed the blood. There was blood coming from Jeremy’s head. Micheal just hugged him hoping he would be ok.  
The ambulance and fire truck arrived about 15 minuets later. They took Jeremy, Rich, and Jake to the hospital. Michael had requested to ride there with Jeremy. He took out his phone and decided to call Jeremy’s dad.  
“Michael? Why are you calling? also have you seen Jeremy?”  
“yeah well um we were at this Halloween party and it caught fire,”  
“What?! Are you guys ok?”  
“Yeah well we’re headed to the hospital right now” Michael's voice cracked during that sentence.  
“Ok I’ll be there in ten!”  
“Oh and Mr. Heere, rember pants,” he said before hanging up  
“Um sir I sorry to bother you but what is the young man’s name?” A women’s asked. She had blonde hair up in a pony tail. And her eyes were periwinkle. She was also very pale.  
“ Jeremiah Heere,” Michael said  
“ ok, and you are?” She asked  
“Micheal Mell,”  
“And you relationship with Jeremiah is?” She asked waving her pen in the air  
“Oh umm best friend...” he said hesitant.  
“Ok if for some reason you need me my name is Weiss,” She said before going back to the front of the ambulance.  
When they got to the hospital they told Michael to wait in a sitting area. It was now that he realized truly how bad and dire the situation was. He began to cry his eyes out. Soon enough Mr. Heere bust through the door. Thankfully wearing pants.  
“Michael! Where’s Jeremy is he ok?!” He asked frantically  
“They examining him right now,” Michael said still teary eyed.  
“Good god...” Mr. Heere slumped down in the chair beside Michael.  
Michael didn’t know how much time had passed when he was finally aloud to see Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was just ehh but what ever can you guess who the Weiss was based on?


End file.
